


人员租赁番外

by Cencal



Category: Ready Player One (2018) RPF
Genre: M/M, daisho
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cencal/pseuds/Cencal
Summary: 修要搬家到离敏郎近一点的地方，于是藤原敏郎便去帮他，结果见到了修的父母





	人员租赁番外

客厅被整理箱占据，只留下一条仅容一人通过的窄窄的小路。沿着小路一直深入，在尽头就会发现发出刺啦刺啦声的魔王—藤原敏郎，他正将周修的收藏品装箱，然后封好。  
为了方便照顾周修（藤原敏郎语），也为了能够经常见面，在经过一番考察后他们决定周修搬家到藤原敏郎家附近比较方便，而且那里正好有2LDK的 房子在出租。  
于是，在今天就是两人正式搬家的日子里，藤原敏郎命苦的发现周修连一般都还没收拾完，只能赶在搬家公司的死线之前玩命的收拾。但偏偏某个毫无自觉的人却仍旧在玩乐。  
周修刚刚把浴室用品全部封进箱子里，不过与藤原敏郎那丝毫不乱见缝插针的整理手法相比，他只不过是把所有东西扔进箱子里而已。  
将箱子帮到门厅，用记号笔标上内容物后，周修便望着藤原敏郎背光的身影生出了一个邪恶的想法。  
“哇！”全神贯注在装箱运动中的藤原敏郎被突如其来伸入衣领的湿漉漉的手惊了一跳。转身看去被修弹了一脸水。  
面对恶作剧成功而得意洋洋的修，藤原敏郎恶从胆边生，一把扑倒男孩开始咯吱他的痒痒肉。他非常非常怕痒，这是藤原敏郎发现的关于修的第一个小秘密。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！住.....手！”周修来回翻滚着却逃不出藤原敏郎的怀抱，最终不得不求饶：“哈哈哈....我....错了！哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“错在哪了！”藤原敏郎停手，似乎是生气却带着笑意的追问。周修捂着肚子缩成一团，仍旧‘哈哈’笑着，但明显已经缓了过来。他仍旧笑着，不停地喘着粗气，眼睛弯弯的盯着骑在自己身上的男人。  
啊啊！藤原敏郎头痛的认命，这实在太犯规了。  
“小修！惊喜！”一个高亢的女声在门廊响起。藤原敏郎和周修同时转头，完全没有想到竟然会有人能够进来的两人僵在原地。  
那个女人打扮入时，跟在她身后的男人则西装革履。藤原敏郎发觉这两人眉眼间与修十分相似。  
“爸！妈！”周修的声音有些慌乱。  
。。。。。。  
周修的父母来到日本看望年幼的儿子，然后看到儿子被一个男人压倒在地。儿子被一个男人压倒在地。

“原来藤原君帮了小修这么大的忙啊，真是不知该怎么感谢你呢。”在好不容易清理出的桌子上，周修一家三口和藤原敏郎在进行愉快的休息时间。  
“哈，您言重了。”藤原敏郎完全不敢直视那对夫妇的双眼，无论怎样初次见面的时机都太糟糕了。他的双眼直接越过修的父母紧盯着他们身后的白墙。  
“打算搬家去离藤原君比较近的地方吗？”修的母亲继续笑容可掬的问道。  
“非常抱歉。”藤原敏郎不自觉的开始道歉，尽管连他自己都没搞明白为什么要道歉。  
“我在日本期间一直都是哥哥照顾我，住得近一点也没什么不好。”周修一手挽着藤原敏郎的手臂，气鼓鼓的说道：“再说了为什么要道歉？”  
“说实话，我和老周都在忙生意满世界飞，基本没怎么关注过小修。这个孩子一直都自强自立，像这次在学校的事情也完全不和我们说，如果没有藤原君的话真不知道会发展成什么状况。”修的母亲不无担忧的说道：“所以如果藤原君不觉得麻烦这么照顾小修，我们真的是非常感谢。”  
藤原敏郎诚惶诚恐的点点头，这就是对修搬到离自己很近的地方没有异议了。他的眼神游移到一直严肃的盯着茶杯的修的父亲那边，这个男人从刚才开始就散发出了一股股冷气，压迫着自己。  
修的母亲用手肘撞了撞自己的丈夫，似乎是在示意他赶快发表意见。在妻子的暗示下，就见严肃的男人放下因戒备而一直抱在胸前的手臂，清了清嗓子。  
藤原敏郎觉得自己的心都提高嗓子眼，不由自主的坐直身体。  
“我是绝对不会同意的！”修的父亲一脸看到仇人似的等着藤原敏郎，底气十足的吼道。但藤原敏郎却觉得他所不同意的并不是修搬家，而是其他一些事情。


End file.
